Miles and More
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Tyson and Kai were touring around Europe promoting the BBA for Mr. D. It is New Year's Eve and they were supposed to be in Japan already. Unfortunately, a heavy storm has kept their plane on the ground for almost twelve hours now and they are stuck at the airport. Well, there are ways to keep busy…(TyKa)


Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade and don't have rights to the movie mentioned and I don't make money with this.

* * *

 **Miles and More**

* * *

Tyson and Kai had spent the past days touring around Europe to promote Beyblade and the BBA. After the last championships had ended, the image of the BBA had to be repaired. Therefore Mr. Dickenson had asked the two of them to team up and do their best to inspire the kids around the world to Beyblade and wipe the name of the BBA clean. Tyson, because he was the world champion and overall charming, and Kai… well, it must be his looks. He was definitely not charming. Or maybe it was just that attitude of his after all. Tyson had seen him cut all kinds of promotion deals during their trip. No one dared to argue back with Kai, who was barely off age and yet more than equal to most grown-ups.

* * *

Now they were on their way back home. Well, kind of. They should have been in the air almost twelve hours ago. Due to a big storm however, they were stuck at the Seoul airport, where they were supposed to switch flights. Tyson looked out the glass front. The rain was falling almost horizontally. It was impossible to make out the planes waiting in front of the gates.

Tyson sighed and leaned back in his comfortable armchair. He congratulated himself on letting Kai book the flight. Kai always bought first class tickets. And he was collecting miles. It went without saying that Tyson usually let Kai do the booking.

This was the reason why he now got to enjoy the comfortable plush armchairs and fancy bean coffee in the first class lounge, instead of plastic seats and a coffee-like substance from a vending-machine at the gate.

Tyson sighed again and looked to his left.

Kai was sitting in a chair next to him. He had casually crossed his legs and was absorbed in his book. What Tyson had learned during their many travels was that Kai always carried around a book. He had never noticed this about him before, even though they had shared rooms many times during their Bladebreaker-days.

There were many things he hadn't noticed about Kai before. For instance, Kai, who seemed to be so rude at first, was actually very well mannered. To the point where it got really annoying. He was especially strict when it came to table manners. Tyson never knew there were so many things you could do wrong while just having dinner…

Also, if he wanted to, Kai was a very good speaker. His speeches were well researched and quite amusing. He had a _very_ pleasant voice that Tyson could listen to for hours. Well, figuratively speaking, of course. What kind of weird thoughts he was having. Time to get some distraction!

"Kai."

No reaction.

"Kai!" Tyson said again, a little louder this time.

"Hn."

"I'm bored."

"Tyson, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Kai finally looked up at him.

"I mean to say you're old enough to keep yourself occupied."

"Err, no, I can't," Tyson quickly objected.

Kai sighed.

"Didn't you bring something to read? Something to watch, maybe?"

"I had a manga, but I read it already. Twice. And my tablet just died."

"Charge it, then."

"The charger is in my suitcase and the suitcase is on board of the aircraft."

Kai rolled his eyes. He shut the book, but Tyson could see that he still had a finger between the pages.

"Ask the staff for a coloring book and some pencils, then."

Tyson made a face.

"Hilarious. In case you haven't noticed, the staff left already. It's almost eleven o'clock and the lounge usually closes at nine. They just let us stay because we're famous and I happen to have such a charming personality."

"Oh that's what it's called nowadays." Kai said dryly.

Kai looked around. The lounge was only dimly lit and there really was no staff left. Curious. He hadn't noticed.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"It's almost the New Year."

Kai finally surrendered and put his book away. He looked at his watch. Tyson was right. There was about an hour left of the old year. They should have been at a New Year's party at the BBA headquarters right now… He didn't mind missing it much. These parties weren't his thing. Too many hands to shake, too much small talk, and too many girls to get rid of. If only they knew! Ha! Maybe he should have come out of the closet ages ago. That sure would have saved him a lot of trouble. On the other hand, it might have created all kinds of new problems as well. For example, he would have to listen to the Demolition Boys cracking brainless one-line-gay jokes all day.

He glanced over to Tyson. Yeah, like he said all kinds of new problems.

Kai sighed and stood up.

"Let's have a drink, shall we?" he said.

Kai went to the bar. There he grabbed a bottle and two glasses, which he brought back to Tyson. Tyson cleared his throat.

"Do you think it is okay to take stuff from the bar?" he asked nervously.

Kai shrugged.

"We're stuck here on New Year's Eve. It's the least they can do."

Tyson didn't seem to be convinced.

"If it makes you feel better, we can put some money on the bar when we leave. That is, if this damn plane ever takes off."

Tyson smiled. Yes, that would make him feel better. Kai poured them a drink and handed one of the glasses to Tyson. Then he settled back into his chair. Kai raised his glass to Tyson.

"Here's to New Year's Eve, even though I never expected to greet the New Year at an airport lounge," he said.

Tyson raised his glass as well and repeated, "To New Year's Eve."

Tyson took a sip from his glass. He pulled a face.

"Ugh, gross, what is this?"

"Vodka," Kai replied. "And you're absolutely right, it's disgusting without ice. What was I thinking?"

He got up and returned moments later with a bucket of ice cubes. He added some ice cubes to their drinks and then put the bottle into the bucket.

"Ah, much better!"

Kai smiled contently.

This time it was Tyson's turn to raise a brow. A smiling Kai was a rare sight. And of all things vodka on the rocks made him smile?

Kai noticed Tyson's unusual expression.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"You smiled," Tyson said.

"Oh, my bad!"

Within a split second all emotion was wiped from Kai's face.

"Okay, that was creepy! Can you please not do that? It's seriously freaking me out."

Tyson glanced at his drink and decided to give it another try. Okay, Kai was right. Ice greatly improved its taste. Tyson emptied his glass and poured himself another drink.

"Um, Tyson, it's not water, you know!"

Tyson blushed slightly.

"Of course I know that!"

He took a tiny sip and sat his glass down.

"And what do we do now?" Tyson asked.

Kai shrugged.

"We could play a game!" Tyson suggested. "How about 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Or even better, we could paint our nails and braid each other's hair." Kai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tyson pouted and let his gaze wander around the lounge.

"We could play a game of chess."

Kai gave him a surprised look.

" _You_ know how to play chess? Wonders never cease!"

"Nah, I don't. I just saw it and… never mind."

They sat in silence.

"So, how about that Truth or Dare-game of yours," Kai finally said.

"Alright," Tyson said and clapped his hands. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tyson was overjoyed that Kai went along with this. The excitement only lasted for a couple moments though. He just couldn't think of a question he'd dare to ask Kai, nor one Kai would actually answer to.

Family? He knew Kai had a grandfather who was completely out of it. He had never heard anything about his parents, so that probably was topic he should stay clear off.

Blading? If there was one thing Tyson knew about Kai, it was how he thought about blading.

He needed something else, ideally something harmless to begin with.

"Which was the last movie you watched at the cinema?"

Kai took a large sip from his vodka on the rocks, which wasn't very much on the rocks anymore.

" _Star_ _Wars_."

" _Star_ _Wars_?" Tyson echoed.

Kai pulled a face, as if even the memory of it hurt.

"Tala," he said as if that explained it all.

Tyson tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment. Yeah, it actually explained it all. Tala would want to watch that movie and he'd have the guts, too, to drag Kai with him.

Kai poured himself another drink and said, "My turn! Which shall it be, Tyson, truth or dare?"

Kai watched Tyson over the edge of his glass, his red eyes sparkling dangerously.

Tyson gulped down his drink. He felt like he was in trouble. Why had he suggested playing a game like this with no other than Kai Hiwatari? He had to be mental.

Should he go with truth? Truth was usually the safe way to go. This was Kai though. He could get into one hell of a mess if Kai decided to ask anything remotely related to feelings… Would he? Maybe Tyson should go with dare after all. There was no one around who would witness whatever ridiculous dare Kai would come up with.

Tyson took a deep breath and said, "Dare!"

Kai smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a wicked smile. Uh-oh.

"I dare you to take a good handful of those ice cubes and drop them into your pants." His smile grew a little wider as he added, "Front or back is up to you."

Tyson paled slightly

"Aw maaan, I really hate you right now!" he exclaimed.

This was going to suck. He swallowed hard and grabbed a handful of ice cubes. Oh gosh, even in his hands they felt pretty darn cold… Front or back? Tyson looked down on himself. He'd rather have some ice cubes stuck between his butt cheeks than have them… you know, _there_.

Tyson braced himself the best he could and dropped the ice into the back of his pants.

Oh boy, this was cold. This was really, _really_ cold.

Kai smirked as Tyson did a little dance while quickly muttering "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Then Tyson chugged down his vodka, turned to Kai and promised, "I'll get you back for this, Kai. Truth or dare?"

Kai leaned back in his chair.

"Truth," he smirked.

Damn. Tyson had really hoped Kai would take the bait.

"Fine," he growled. He thought for a moment and asked, "Has someone unexpectedly walked in on you while you were naked, and if yes, when and how?"

Kai blinked mildly surprised. Okay, Tyson was getting to the juicy stuff.

"Easy! Just last week a maid accidentally oversaw the 'Do not disturb'-sign on my door and walked in as I just left the bathroom."

"Do you usually walk about your hotel room naked?" Tyson asked.

"I was about to get dressed, obviously."

"Did she see everything?"

"Yes."

"Weren't you embarrassed?"

"I'm quite comfortable with my body."

Tyson looked at Kai. He should be. His body was gorgeous. Err, where did that come from? Tyson shook his head, as if he could get rid of his thoughts this way.

"I'm starting to enjoy this," Kai then said. "Truth or dare, Tyson?"

This got Tyson attention alright.

"D-dare?"

As if he had expected him to choose dare, Kai said without hesitation, "I dare you to close your eyes and send a blind text to a random person."

Well, at least he didn't have to stuff any more ice under his clothes. Still, this could be a lot more embarrassing.

Tyson sighed and pulled out his phone.

"No peeking."

Tyson mumbled something incomprehensible. He closed his eyes and carefully started to type.

"There, sent."

Kai got up to look at the display over Tyson's shoulder.

It said:

" _Hi, I'm sorry for this teddy but Kai father ne to Walter I reign wyes close. Y._ "

Kai grinned.

"Who did you send it to?"

Tyson winced.

"Mr. Dickenson," he whined. "I wanted to write ' _Hi, I'm sorry for this text but Kai dared me to write one with my eyes closed. T.'_ "

Kai chuckled. He was enjoying this game more and more. He emptied his glass and refilled both, his and Tyson's. Tyson took a large sip. He could feel the alcohol warming his cheeks.

Only half an hour till midnight…

"Truth or dare Kai? Don't be a sissy."

"Fine, dare. Give it your best, Tyson."

Tyson pointed to Kai's full glass.

"I dare you to drink that while doing a handstand."

"Which is supposed to be challenging…why?" Kai asked, brows raised.

Tyson huffed.

"For most people both are a challenge."

"I'm not most people," Kai replied. He got a straw from the bar and put it into his glass. In one fluent movement he went into a handstand, quickly drank his vodka and gracefully landed back on his feet.

Most impressive, Tyson thought, but also half the fun…

"Show-off," he murmured.

Kai gave him a lazy smile and leaned against the glass front, arms crossed. He looked Tyson straight in the eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Kai asked in a low voice.

The way he asked gave Tyson goose bumps.

"Truth!" Tyson blurted out before giving it a thought. He regretted his choice instantly. Why did he always have to talk first and think later? Didn't he choose not to play with truth when Kai was asking the questions? What if he asked how Tyson felt about him? Tyson was a bad liar. Kai would know right away when he was fibbing. And then he would know that Tyson was thinking about him in a way you usually didn't think about your teammates. Right? After all, he had never thought about Ray having a gorgeous body, or Max having beautiful eyes… He only ever noticed these things about Kai. Kai, of all people! Well, it was too late now. All he could do was hope for a nice and harmless question now.

Tyson looked up and Kai, who was watching him thoughtfully. What was he thinking about? Tyson could never tell what was going on in Kai's head. Pity, really.

"What is something you have done, but people think you never would?" Kai asked.

Tyson led out his breath, only now noticing he'd actually held it. This was a safe one, wasn't it? He grinned. He had done all kinds of things no one would have thought he'd do.

"That is way too easy, Kai. I thought you would come up with something tricky… I just send a blind text to Mr. D. There."

Kai shook his head.

"No one would be surprised to hear that," he said. "You have to find something else."

Seriously?!

"I'm playing a game or truth or dare with Kai Hiwatari?"

"That's more something people think _I_ wouldn't do."

If he was being this picky about it, maybe this was a tough question after all. There was hardly something Tyson wouldn't do, and everyone knew that. Except for… maybe…

He looked at Kai, who calmly looked back at him.

Following an instinct, Tyson got up and walked over to him. He stopped right in front of Kai.

"Here's something they think I would never do," he whispered.

And then he kissed Kai.

Tyson couldn't say if this was the alcohol or Kai or a bit of both, but he suddenly felt tingly all over and his head started to swim. Kai's lips were warm and soft and just perfect.

After only a few moments Tyson pulled back a little. He was still so close to Kai that their noses were almost touching. Tyson could make out every detail of Kai's eyes. They were a very dark red, but had little specks of lighter red around the pupil that he hadn't noticed until now.

Tyson felt a tension between them like he never had before. He didn't dare move or speak. When Kai didn't say anything either, Tyson took a step back.

Mid-motion, however, he was grabbed and turned around by Kai. Suddenly he found himself between the glass front and Kai. Kai had his forearms against the glass on either side of Tyson's head, his face only inches from Tyson's.

"They might think you'd do it once," Kai said, his voice low and husky. "But they'd never expect you to do it again."

They locked eyes.

It all happened very quickly then. Their lips met halfway. Kai's lips on his sent shivers through Tyson's body. He locked his hands into Kai's shirt and pulled him closer, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of Kai's body. Their lips moved in perfect harmony. Kai's tongue nudged Tyson's lip asking for permission and Tyson willingly gave it to him.

His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he was kissing Kai, Kai was kissing him back and that it was the most amazing feeling ever.

In the distance a clock chimed. Midnight, the start of a new year, and maybe so much more!

"Happy new year," Tyson whispered.

And their lips met again.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)

Happy New Year everyone, I hope it's a good one.  
NoEarlyBird


End file.
